ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
The Flash (season 6)
| country = United States | network = The CW | first_aired = | last_aired = | num_episodes = 9 | episode_list = List of The Flash episodes }} The sixth season of the American television series The Flash, which is based on the DC Comics character Barry Allen / Flash, premiered on The CW on October 8, 2019, and consist of 22 episodes. The season follows Barry, a crime scene investigator with superhuman speed who fights criminals, including others who have also gained superhuman abilities. It is set in the Arrowverse, sharing continuity with the other television series of the universe, and is a spin-off of Arrow. The season is produced by Berlanti Productions, Warner Bros. Television, and DC Entertainment, with Eric Wallace serving as showrunner. The season was ordered in January 2019, and filming began that July. Grant Gustin stars as Barry, with principal cast members Candice Patton, Danielle Panabaker, Carlos Valdes, Hartley Sawyer, Danielle Nicolet, Tom Cavanagh, and Jesse L. Martin also returning from previous seasons, and are joined by LaMonica Garrett. Efrat Dor will appear as a series regular in the second half of the season. Episodes |ProdCode = T27.14001 |Viewers = 1.62 |ShortSummary = Moments after losing Nora, Barry and Iris find her message destroyed. Four months later, they appear to have come to terms with what happened, but the others are not convinced. While recovering Nora's discarded suit at the junkyard, Iris is nearly sucked into a black hole. Her investigation into what caused it leads her to Chester P. Runk, who built a machine to open black holes only to end up catatonic after half of his consciousness was absorbed into it. Even worse, the black hole opens over Central City; much larger than before. Using tech from Nora's back-up gauntlet, Barry dives into the black hole, retrieves Runk's consciousness, and puts it back into him; restoring him and closing the black hole for good. Meanwhile, Caitlin helps Frost learn how to live her own life and tries to dissuade a colleague of hers, Ramsey Rosso, from using dark matter to cure his patients. Rosso ignores Caitlin's warnings and tests his cure on himself, only to exhibit metahuman powers. Elsewhere, Barry and Iris learn that the Monitor destroyed Nora's message to discourage Barry from changing his fate during the impending Crisis; telling him the Flash must die so billions can live. |LineColor = 3D1A24 }} |ProdCode = T27.14002 |Viewers = 1.27 |ShortSummary = Refusing to give up hope, Barry decides to time travel to the day after he disappeared to find out what really happens during Crisis. However, an anti-matter barrier prevents him from getting there. After suffering a unique wound, he travels to Earth-3 to see Jay Garrick and his wife, Joan Williams. Using a machine Jay built, they send Barry's mind through the anti-matter wall, causing him to see billions of timelines where the multiverse is destroyed and the one where he dies saving it. The experience leaves him unsure of what to do, though Joe later reassures him his death is not a sign that he gave up. Meanwhile, Cecile takes on a case involving young meta, Allegra Garcia. Her powers tell her she is innocent, so she asks she be released. However, Allegra turns up at a crime scene having seemingly killed someone. Even in spite of Joe telling her how her job works, Cecile still believes Allegra's innocent. Just then, Allegra's meta cousin, Esperanza, attacks CCPD to kill her. Barry defeats her and clears Allegra's name. Following this, Cecile decides to become a defense attorney for metahumans. Elsewhere, Rosso continues to learn more about his powers. |LineColor = 3D1A24 }} |ProdCode = T27.14003 |Viewers = 1.38 |ShortSummary = Rosso inadvertently turns gunrunner Mitch Romero into a zombie, leading to him attacking and killing his own crew in search of dark matter to strengthen himself. Barry and Frost investigate, though the former also works to help the latter learn how to go on without him following the crisis and how to live her life to the fullest. Using Caitlin's memories, Frost immediately suspects and tracks down Rosso, and Barry convinces him to help. Though Rosso nearly steals dark matter while at S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry persuades him not to; bonding over their borrowed time after Rosso reveals he is dying of HLH, which took his mother. Romero gets inside S.T.A.R. Labs, where Rosso learns he can control him before Barry and Frost overdose him on dark matter and destroy him. Meanwhile, Cisco and Iris briefly encounter adventurer Harrison "Nash" Wells, who has come to Earth-1 in search of a substance called "eternium". Ultimately, Barry and Iris come clean with Team Flash about the former's fate in the Crisis while Rosso discovers he can manipulate the blood-like substance Romero produced and use it in his cure; quickly developing a desire for more. |LineColor = 3D1A24 }} |ProdCode = T27.14004 |Viewers = 1.48 |ShortSummary = While Rosso steals more blood for his cure, flashbacks show how he once cared for his mother before she was diagnosed with HLH and how he became upset with her for apparently giving up before she died. While Team Flash processes what Barry and Iris told them, Cisco refuses to accept it and vows to save the former. In response, Barry decides to train Cisco to become the new leader of Team Flash after he's gone by working with him to save Rosso. Nash appears and offers his assistance in exchange for a "crypto-circuit" he claims only Cisco can build. The three raid McCulloch Technologies for a regenerating serum, though Cisco pockets it to save Barry instead and claims it was sold off. Barry later finds out and they have a falling out. Barry gives the serum to Rosso, hoping it'll save him, but it does not work; causing Rosso to realize he needs blood flooded with adrenaline to save himself. He attacks the hospital and kills several people even in spite of the Flash and Frost's arrival and escapes. As Barry vows to stop him, he and Cisco mend their friendship. Elsewhere, Nash searches the sewers; tracking the Monitor's movements. |LineColor = 3D1A24 }} |ProdCode = T27.14005 |Viewers = 1.19 |ShortSummary = Barry and Iris go on vacation; leaving Cisco in charge while they're gone. Suddenly, Breacher shows up to tell Cisco that Cynthia was murdered by a hacker she was hunting named Echo. Cisco works with Breacher and the Collectors to figure out who Echo really is, only to learn it is him. Breacher nearly kills Cisco, but ultimately relents and chooses to give him an hour to turn himself in. Upon further investigation, Cisco discovers Echo is actually his Earth-19 doppelgänger, who used their shared face to frame his Earth-1 counterpart. After a confrontation, Cisco manages to trap Echo so the Collectors can arrest him. Breacher apologizes to Cisco as both realized Cynthia lured Echo to Earth-1 knowing the latter would be able to bring him to justice. Meanwhile, Rosso offers Caitlin immortality in exchange for joining him, but she declines. He disavows her as a friend and escapes. Elsewhere, Joe tracks Nash in the sewers, but both become trapped in it until they are rescued by Ralph. After Team Flash offers to help, Nash reluctantly agrees and tells them he knows how to save Barry from his impending death. |LineColor = 3D1A24 }} |ProdCode = T27.14006 |Viewers = 1.29 |ShortSummary = Ralph follows up on a lead regarding Sue Dearbon, who he has been searching for since the past summer, in Midway City. Barry, wishing to help Ralph live without him following the Crisis, asks to come along. While infiltrating a criminal gala, Barry tips their hand and arouses the suspicions of the host, Remington Meister; who allied himself with an escaped Esperanza. While searching for Dearbon, Barry accidentally gets himself and Ralph caught and left to die. As Ralph teaches Barry that both of their identities are important, they manage to escape, defeat Esperanza, and foil Meister's auction; though they do not find Dearbon. Later, Barry holds a press conference to officially recognize Elongated Man as one of Central City's protectors. Meanwhile, Nash asks Allegra for help, requiring her abilities to illuminate a wall filled with eternium, which will destroy the Earth if struck. She hesitates, fearing she will turn out like Esperanza, but Nash reassures her that will not happen unless she chooses to, so she assents. Elsewhere, Cecile helps Runk get his life back now that his powers have stabilized. After Ralph tells Iris Esperanza and her mysterious benefactors turned up at the gala, Rosso attacks him. |LineColor = 3D1A24 }} |ProdCode = T27.14007 |Viewers = 1.17 |ShortSummary = Despite Ralph's best efforts, Rosso drains his blood. Frost gets Ralph to S.T.A.R. Labs, where Barry gives him a blood transfusion. However, a trace of Rosso's blood enters Barry's bloodstream; causing him to pass out. The Speed Force, in the form of his mother Nora, tells him that Rosso's blood contains his consciousness and is slowly infecting him as well as grants him access to Barry's mind; including knowledge of his secret identity and impending death. Using his memories against him, Rosso tries to convince Barry to join him; promising him the power to avert not only his death, but countless others. The Speed Force tries to dissuade Barry, but accidentally provokes him when he surmises he was their pawn and he will never get what he wants while serving it. Cisco and Frost eventually revive Barry, but when Iris comes to check on him, she quickly realizes it is not him. Fully infected, Barry attacks his friends and reports to Rosso, who is ready to enact his masterstroke. Elsewhere, Iris, Kamilla, and Allegra investigate the organization that turned Esperanza into a killer. They learn the group's name, Maelstrom, but their only other lead is mysteriously killed. |LineColor = 3D1A24 }} |ProdCode = T27.14008 |Viewers = 1.32 |ShortSummary = With the Flash under his control, Rosso attacks Central City and converts most of its citizens into his "Blood Brothers and Sisters". Cisco and Iris argue over how to save Barry and stop Rosso, but both of their plans fail. However, Rosso chooses not to convert them in favor of enacting the final phase of his plan; taking the particle accelerator to spread his blood across all of Central City. As he makes his way inside, Cisco and Iris realize that during their last encounter, Barry used his connection to Rosso to secretly save them and tell them how to beat him. Using a combination of Rosso's blood, the particle accelerator, and Allegra's powers, Team Flash subvert Rosso's plan to cure Central City of his influence. With his plan foiled, Rosso transforms into a blood monster to kill the Flash and begin anew, only to be distracted by a hallucination of his mother long enough for the speedster to trap him in Runk's prison. While Rosso is remanded to A.R.G.U.S.'s custody, Team Flash spend their last moments before Crisis together just as red skies loom over them. Meanwhile, Nash uncovers a wall of symbols before a blinding light pulls him inside. |LineColor = 3D1A24 }} |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = T27.14009 |Viewers = |ShortSummary = Ray Palmer's "Paragon detector" identifies Barry, J'onn J'onzz, and Ivy Town scientist Ryan Choi as the remaining three, so Ralph, Iris, and Ray leave to get him. After the Monitor restores Cisco's powers, the rest of Team Flash and Nash (now Pariah) return to the chamber the latter found; where they find an anti-matter generator and Earth-90's Flash powering it. They successfully free him, but the generator starts going critical, so Pariah recruits Black Lightning from another Earth to help contain the energy. As Barry prepares to sacrifice himself, Earth-90 Barry steals his speed and takes his place; destroying the generator. Elsewhere, John Constantine, Mia Smoak, and John Diggle visit Lucifer on Earth-666 to get Oliver's soul back, which they find in Purgatory. Before they can leave, Jim Corrigan appears, saying it's Oliver's destiny to become the Spectre. Oliver accepts, and Constantine's team is sent back without him. While the heroes regroup, the Anti-Monitor sends a brainwashed Harbinger to attack them. Even as the Monitor sacrifices himself, the Anti-Monitor succeeds in destroying the multiverse. However, Pariah teleports the Paragons to the Vanishing Point; where they learn Lex Luthor used the Book of Destiny to replace Earth-96 Superman with himself. ---- s special episode}} |LineColor = 3D1A24 }} }} Cast and characters Main * Grant Gustin as Barry Allen / Flash * Candice Patton as Iris West-Allen * Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow / Killer Frost * Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon / Vibe * Hartley Sawyer as Ralph Dibny / Elongated Man * Danielle Nicolet as Cecile Horton * LaMonica Garrett as Mar Novu / Monitor * Tom Cavanagh as Nash Wells * Jesse L. Martin as Joe West * Efrat Dor as Eva McCulloch Recurring * Sendhil Ramamurthy as Ramsey Rosso / Bloodwork * Victoria Park as Kamilla Hwang * Kayla Compton as Allegra Garcia * Natalie Dreyfuss as Sue Dearbon Guest * Ryan Handley as Godspeed * Michelle Harrison as Joan Williams and Nora Allen * Alexa Barajas as Esperanza Garcia / Ultraviolet * John Wesley Shipp as Jay Garrick and Barry Allen (Earth-90) * Danny Trejo as Josh / Breacher * Carlo Rota as Remington Meister * Cress Williams as Jefferson Pierce / Black Lightning * Keiynan Lonsdale as Wally West / Kid Flash * Melissa Benoist as Kara Zor-El / Kara Danvers / Supergirl * Ruby Rose as Kate Kane / Batwoman * Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen / Green Arrow * Brandon Routh as Clark Kent / Superman (Earth-96) and Ray Palmer * Bitsie Tulloch as Lois Lane * Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent / Superman * David Ramsey as John Diggle * Osric Chau as Ryan Choi * Jon Cryer as Lex Luthor }} Production Development The series was renewed for a sixth season by The CW on January 31, 2019. In March 2019, it was announced that Eric Wallace would replace Todd Helbing as showrunner for the season. Writing The season will be split in two-halves each with their own self-contained "Big Bad" story. Casting Main cast members Grant Gustin, Candice Patton, Danielle Panabaker, Carlos Valdes, Hartley Sawyer, Danielle Nicolet and Jesse L. Martin return as Barry Allen / Flash, Iris West, Caitlin Snow / Killer Frost, Cisco Ramon, Ralph Dibny, Cecile Horton, and Joe West. Tom Cavanagh also returns as a regular, portraying Nash Wells, yet another doppelgänger of his character Harrison Wells. Cavanagh will also portray Pariah, and return as Eobard Thawne / Reverse Flash. Valdes also portrayed Cisco's Earth-19 doppelganger "Echo" in the episode "Kiss Kiss Breach Breach". Sendhil Ramamurthy was cast in a recurring role as Ramsey Rosso / Bloodwork, the "Big Bad" of the season's first half. Efrat Dor is set to appear as a series regular in the second half of the season as Eva McCulloch. Design The season introduces a new Killer Frost costume which has a more vibrant blue color scheme than the older costume, exposes the shoulders and features a chest emblem shaped like an ice crystal. Filming Production for the season began on July 2, 2019, in Vancouver, British Columbia, and is expected to conclude on April 6, 2020. Arrowverse tie-ins At the end of the 2018 Arrowverse crossover "Elseworlds", the follow-up crossover was revealed to be "Crisis on Infinite Earths" based on the comic book of the same name. The crossover will take place over five episodes–three in December 2019 and two in January 2020. Release Broadcast The season premiered on October 8, 2019, in the United States on The CW. It is set to run for 22 episodes. Reception Ratings | title2 = A Flash of the Lightning | date2 = October 15, 2019 | rs2 = 0.5/3 | viewers2 = 1.27 | dvr2 = 0.5 | dvrv2 = 1.23 | total2 = 1.0 | totalv2 = 2.50 | title3 = Dead Man Running | date3 = October 22, 2019 | rs3 = 0.5/3 | viewers3 = 1.38 | dvr3 = 0.4 | dvrv3 = 1.07 | total3 = 0.9 | totalv3 = 2.45 | title4 = There Will Be Blood | date4 = October 29, 2019 | rs4 = 0.5/3 | viewers4 = 1.48 | dvr4 = 0.4 | dvrv4 = 1.03 | total4 = 0.9 | totalv4 = 2.51 | title5 = Kiss Kiss Breach Breach | date5 = November 5, 2019 | rs5 = 0.4/2 | viewers5 = 1.19 | dvr5 = 0.4 | dvrv5 = 1.06 | total5 = 0.8 | totalv5 = 2.25 | title6 = License to Elongate | date6 = November 19, 2019 | rs6 = 0.5/3 | viewers6 = 1.29 | dvr6 = 0.4 | dvrv6 = 1.01 | total6 = 0.9 | totalv6 = 2.30 | title7 = The Last Temptation of Barry Allen, Pt. 1 | date7 = November 26, 2019 | rs7 = 0.4/2 | viewers7 = 1.17 | dvr7 = 0.5 | dvrv7 = 1.15 | total7 = 0.9 | totalv7 = 2.32 | title8 = The Last Temptation of Barry Allen, Pt. 2 | date8 = December 3, 2019 | rs8 = 0.5/3 | viewers8 = 1.32 | dvr8 = | dvrv8 = | total8 = | totalv8 = }} Critical response The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 96% approval rating for the sixth season with an average rating of 8.11/10, based on 30 reviews. Notes References }} General references * * External links * * * Category:2019 American television seasons Category:The Flash (2014 TV series) seasons